In optical telecommunications technology increasingly complex devices are being created which combine a plurality of optical and optoelectrical functions in a common optical arrangement, in particular on a common platform or a common substrate. Examples of such functions or functional elements are optical filters, switches, attenuators, transmitters, amplifiers or receivers. Carriers having combined mechanical, optical, electrical and also thermal functionalities are increasingly being used as the platform. Examples thereof are “electrical optical circuit boards” (EOCB), which are usually used for multimode application, or so-called “planar lightwave circuits” (PLC), that is to say so-called planar optical circuits which are used for multi- or single-mode applications.
By way of example, the lightwave circuit in accordance with the published European patent application EP 1 085 354 A1 lies in this field of optical telecommunications technology. Thus, in this previously known method, a photodetector as optical component is placed onto a carrier substrate, to be precise in such a way that the photodetector is optically connected to a waveguide provided in or on the carrier substrate.
The invention is based on the object of specifying a method by which an optical component can be connected to an optical waveguide of a carrier substrate in a particularly simple and thus cost-effective manner.